Who's the Biggest Warriors Nerd Around?
by Lolkat123
Summary: Answer: It might be me! Actually, I doubt it. But I'm starting up a Warriors Quiz! The winners of each quiz will have the choice between having a story featured on my profile and in the intro to my stories, or having one of their OC's put into a story of mine! (More prizes may come up, stay tuned!) So, let me ask you again... Who's the Biggest Warriors Nerd? Is it you? Prove it!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I saw one or two of these floating around. I thought I'd do my own.**

**(I'm such a huge warriors nerd. Whoops.)**

**Anyways, here's how this'll work. I'll post either 5 or 10 questions per quiz, and the winner will get one of these choices:**

**-A story of theirs featured on my profile and in the stories I'm writing. I'll post a link and something like "Hey! This cool cat won my quiz! Read this thing!"**

**-An OC featured in one of my stories. I'll say which story it can be in the intro to each quiz. And yes, they'll be someone who gets a good juicy part. (For this first quiz, the OC will be in Ever's Rise.)**

**-I'm actually out of ideas for prizes. If you have a good idea for a prize, let me know through review! I might consider making it part of the choices for prize.**

**So, all you have to do is answer each question. I'll choose someone from those that get every question right. If no one gets them all right, whoever got the most will be declared the winner. But I'm sure there'll be plenty of people who get every question right.**

**Hey, don't look up the answers. I mean, its not like I can stop you. But it would be cool if you won by your own awesome memory. **

**If you've got a fantastic idea for a question, send me a pm. However, you won't be able to win the quiz that has your question featured, sorry. **

**I believe that's all. On to the quiz!**

**EDIT: HOLY STARCLAN**

**I GOT A RUSH OF NOTIFICATIONS OF PMS AND REVIEWS**

**WOW**

**THANK YOU ALL**

**I LOVE YOU**

**I'M GONNA POST THE RESULTS TOMORROW ALONG WITH A NEW QUIZ**

**BUT GO AHEAD AND KEEP ANSWERING THE QUIZ AS THE WINNER HAS NOT BEEN DECIDED YET**

**FAREWELL**

**ONCE AGAIN YOU ARE ALL FANTASTIC**

* * *

1) What are the names of Scourge's siblings and mother?

2) Who did Dovewing finally decide to choose as her mate; Tigerheart or Bumblestripe?

3) Did Bramblestar ever forgive Squirrelflight?

4) Which tom was listed as a female in the Allegiances of a book?

A) Whitestorm

B) Lionblaze

C) Rowanclaw

D) Tallstar

5) Who was Leopardstar's mother and father?

6) Who killed Stonefur?

A) Tigerstar

B) Blackstar

C) Darkstripe

D) Leopardstar

7) What was Sunstar's warrior name?

8) How did Crookedstar break his jaw?

9) What made Yellowfang decide to become a medicine cat rather than continue as a warrior?

10) How was Longtail blinded?

BONUS: Who originally went to StarClan, but was chased out by Bluestar?

**Yes... the bonus question isn't something every one'll get easily. The bonus questions are going to be tricky.**

**Good Luck!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, everyone! Here's the answers to the previous quiz:**

**1) Ruby and Socks were Scourge's siblings, and Quince was his mother. (Hey, kudos to those of you who also listed Firestar as his half-brother. I wasn't actually expecting that people were going to list him as well.)**

**2) Dovewing takes Bumblestripe as her mate**

**3) Yes, Bramblestar did forgive Squirrelflight at the end of The Last Hope. He then made her his deputy. (It has been debated on whether they actually became mates again, but some say that one of the Erin's confirmed that they did get back together. I haven't actually found it out for certain for myself.)**

**4) Rowanclaw was listed as a female on a few occasions in the allegiances of some books. (I would go and check which ones they all were again, but don't really feel like it right now :P)**

**5) Leopardstar's parents were Brightsky and Mudfur.**

**6) Blackfoot killed Stonefur, though it was supposed to be Darkstripe, who failed.**

**7) Sunfall**

**8) Crookedstar was running away from Goosefeather on Sunningrocks, and fell, hitting his head on a rock. (Varied answers are fine!)**

**9) Yellowfang had a power that made her feel the pain of other cats. This, along with Sagewhisker's urgings, caused her to choose to be a Medicine Cat. (Varied answers are fine!)**

**10) Longtail was blinded when he was hunting a rabbit and it turned around and scratched his eyes.**

**BONUS: Thistleclaw. (This is kind of a trick question. Vicky revealed later that this was a joke, but when I wrote the question I had searched around a bit first to check and found varied statements on how true it was.)**

**Congrats to everyone who got them right! I put all the names of the winners in a list randomizer thing, and the one at the top has been declared the winner…**

**Willowsmoke of ShadowClan! *Mass applause* Congradulations! They get to either have an OC featured in Ever's Rise or one of their stories featured on my profile/in the next chapters of my stories. So, let me know which you would like!**

**And now, we have Quiz #2! I'm going to have to find some more... tricky questions. You cool cats have got it all down. I must find something challenging... *Rubs paws together deviously***

**Last thing, for this quiz, the story that the winner may have an OC featured in is Badgerstar's Story.**

**Quiz Time!**

* * *

1) What plant other than Yew/Deathberries is deadly to cats? (NOTE: There may be more than one possible answer for this.)

2) Why did Scourge agree to help Tigerstar take over the forest?

3) Was Hawkfrost's spirit "killed" during the battle between the Dark Forest and clan cats?

4) What is the name of Raggedstar's brother?

5) What was Firestar's mother's name?

6) Name three clan leaders that have kittypet blood. (Whether it be full or partial)

7) Which cat said the following quotes?

_"The cats you're talking about poison the clans with their impure blood! How can warriors be strong if they don't know where their loyalties lie?"_

_"Never forget that paws fight, but jaws kill."_

_"All traitors deserve to die!"_

A) Brokenstar

B) Tigerstar

C) Thistleclaw

D) Hawkfrost

E) Darkstripe

8) What was Sol's kittypet name?

9) Name one forbidden relationship that occurred other than Yellowfang/Raggedstar, Graystripe/Silverstream, Bluestar/Oakheart, or Leafpool/Crowfeather.

10) Which cat said this quote?

_"Why would I leave the strongest clan? My clan wastes too much time looking after the sick and old. If you led us, we'd never have to have to beg another clan for help again."_

A) Blackfoot

B)Thistleclaw

C) Darkstripe

D) Breezepelt

E) Mudclaw

BONUS: Who was Mapleshade's mate?

* * *

**Looks like this was the name game! I think in a future quiz I'll do one that's all about quotes. That'll be fun.**

**Good luck! And thanks for playing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I don't have a quiz ready this time, and that it took so long to update. My computer and iPod are being taken because of bad grades ;-;**

**(My grades are bad because I waste time writing stories instead of work XD ...I'm terrible ._.)**

**On to the answers and winner!**

**1) Possible answers: Water Hemlock, Nightshade, Holly, Foxglove Seeds**

**2) Scourge wanted revenge for Tigerstar having hurt him when he was a kit, and Tigerstar had offered him territory. (You got it right as long as you had at least the first part.)**

**3) Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost.**

**4) Scorchwind. (One of you gave me his half brothers as well. Good job with that XD I hadn't been expecting people to answer with them.)**

**5) Nutmeg**

**6) I had first thought of Firestar, Brokenstar, and Raggedstar. Pinestar, Scourge, and Owlstar were accepted as well. (Leafstar was a rogue, I believe.)**

**7) Tigerstar**

**8) Harry**

**9) There's a lot of possible answers for this! So as long as it wasn't one of the ones I listed, you got it ;D**

**10) Breezepelt**

**BONUS: Appledusk. Yeah, not very hard. I've gotta make some more difficult questions.**

**AND THE WINNER IS...**

**Tansyheart! Yay! *claps paws* You can either have a story featured or a OC used in my story Badgerstar's Story. (I think I need to make a better name for that ._.)**

**I'll try to get the next quiz posted asap. I just don't have time to do it right now. Sorry.**


End file.
